Huntsman
The Huntsman is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the seventh episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jamie Dornan, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Sheriff Graham. The Huntsman is based on a character of the same name from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". History During one winter, the Huntsman goes to the silver mines to collect tribute from the villagers for the Queen. Under duress, the minister admits the villagers have silver-made items, which they sell to evade starvation. As the Huntsman is brokering the deal, the Queen manifests and impatiently squeezes his heart. Suddenly, guards burst in, and the Huntsman quickly takes them out. The next morning, he gathers silver from villagers. In the woods, wolves attack the Huntsman, but they revert to human by the Queen’s magic. One of them, Adair, angrily confronts the Huntsman for betraying them. Using silver arrows as a threat, the Queen promises not to harm the wolves if they help find Snow White. At the wolf den, Adair states himself as the current wolf pack head since their leader, Anita, was killed by her daughter, Red Riding Hood. He agrees to assist the Queen if the wolves are free from human violence and can control the mines. While traveling with the wolves, a lone wolf knocks a box—containing the Huntsman's heart—out of the Queen's hands. Free of her control, the Huntsman fires an arrow at Adair and runs off with the box, though it is stolen by the intruding wolf. While traveling down the wolf thief, she—revealed to be Red Riding Hood—threatens to kill him for his affinity with the Queen. However, the Huntsman explains how the Queen stole his heart, forcing him to obey her, since he let Snow White live. Red returns the Huntsman's heart. Then, the two join Snow White in King Midas' kingdom, and they travel to Lake Onondaga. There, a totem can transform the shape-shifters into normal wolves, but it can be wielded by someone only once. On the way there, the Huntsman and Red Riding Hood share a wolf joke. While the Huntsman grabs the totem, his companions hold off the wolf pack. However, Red Riding Hood and Snow White fall into the lake, to which he jumps in after them. Due to the totem’s power, all three turn into aquatic creatures. Before regaining human form, the Huntsman convinces Red Riding Hood to talk sense into the pack. They approach Adair, who refuses to listen and calls out the wolves. To menace the Queen, the Huntsman threatens Adair's life, but she incinerates the man herself; causing the upset wolves to attack her. As the Queen counters them, Red Riding Hood urges the Huntsman to take Snow White away while she ensures the pack's safety. Rather than that, the Huntsman parts from Red Riding Hood and returns his heart to the Queen. He serves the Evil Queen as one of her henchman, but still continues to fight on the side of good despite that his heart is gone. The Huntsman aids Prince Charming in his escape from the castle; killing a guard and giving him provisions for his quest to find Snow White. When offered to join Prince Charming, the Huntsman rejects the idea since he is bound to the Evil Queen ever since sacrificing his heart in place of Snow White's. Once the Evil Queen notes Prince Charming's absence, she threatens to kill the Huntsman for his incompetence. Though he swears to stop at nothing until Prince Charming is hunted down, the Evil Queen turns her attention away from him when she sees the Magic Mirror is able to show her where the prince currently is, and uses her magic to trap the prince in the forest. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Although it is never said in the film, the Huntsman's name in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is "Humbert". Humbert is also the last name of the character's Storybrooke counterpart, Sheriff Graham.File:108Look.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Huntsman appears in Henry's storybook in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter"File:107IsSnowWhite4.png and "The Stable Boy".File:118HuntsmanStorybook.png *A drawing of the Huntsman made by Henry appears in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Drawing.png References fr:Chasseur es:Cazador de:Jägersmann pt:O Caçador it:Il Cacciatore ru:Охотник nl:Jager Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shadow of the Queen Characters